


Your One

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: *****Prompt: you write on your skin and it appears on your soulmates***





	Your One

“She at it again?” Nat asked over his shoulder.

Clint nodded and stared at the list on his forearm, blue eyes flicking up to the heart on his wrist just under his thumb. It had appeared just a few months ago, he had honestly given up on being soul-marked. Everyone he had known had been marked since their teen years, and here he was almost a decade later.

Nat giggled, “is that a grocery list?!”

Clint smirked, “seems like it.”

She let out a little sigh, “Why haven’t you marked her yet?”

Clint frowned, “Shut up.”

She rolled her eyes and lept over the couch, Slamming into his side. “Clint, you’ve known who this girl is for the last three months and you refuse to do anything about it-” a small gasp left her and he looked over to see her eyes widening, “a-are you ashamed of her?”

“Ashamed of who?” you asked sitting opposite them and taking a sip of your coffee.

“This one’s-”

“Ashamed of Nat’s inability to shut up,” Clint cut her off and reached out snagging your coffee and gulping it down. “What are you doing later anyways? You still coming over for movie night?”

You nodded and rummaged through your bag. “Yeah, got some shopping to do is all. Then I’ll head over, you wanna tag along?”

“He would I’m sure, but he has to go train with me and Bucky.”

You smiled nodding before getting up, “well, I’ll see you two later, Bucky coming with you later?”

Nat nodded and watched you walk away before punching Clint, “REALLY?! Y/N?!” she nearly screeched. “She is so cute and you-” she punched him again making him cry out in pain and he squirmed away as she continued to pummel him. “You are on my shit list Barton, fix it!!”

"Nat... she deserves better than being tied down to a mess like me.”

Bucky paused as he watched the love of his life launch herself at her best friend, he wondered what the blond had done this time.

You wandered the aisles of the store carefully picking out what you needed. Picking up a brightly colored book you chewed on your bottom lip, reading the description. 

"It’s a pretty good book.”

You glanced up and smiled at the tall blond, “yeah?”

"Steve Rogers,” he introduced himself extending a hand.

"Y/F/N Y/L/N,” you took his hand. Your left hand twitched, you had spent so many years waiting for a response, the heart didn’t come off. It meant your soul-mark had taken, but he never responded. Just because it took didn’t mean that you were bound to be together, sometimes a persons choice took precedence.

Of course that rarely happened after meeting, one in a million. You had to swallow the fact that he didn’t want you.

“What’s a pretty dame like you doing shopping a lone? Your husband should be around?” he looked around, blue eyes settling back on you.

You shook your head, “no, I uh, no. Just me.”

Steve smiled broadly, “i-is it possible that I get your phone number then?”

You grinned, nodding. He pulled out a pen and you wrote your number down on his arm pausing at the name marked into his forearm. “Uhm....”

Steve nodded, “Peggy, her name... she passed away a few years back.”

Your heart hurt for him, “so young.”

“Car accident,” he answered, it was said in such a way that you knew he had become accustomed to explaining.

Clint opened the door, Bucky walking in with Nat right behind her when he felt it, he looked over and paused.

“What’s wrong?” Nat asked as she noted the fallen look moving over and gripping his arm, “oh, no... I’m calling him!”

Bucky’s eyes widened as  he moved over and saw Steve’s name scribbled on Clint’s arm followed by his phone number. “Fuck....”

You knocked on Clint’s door, carrying a few bags with snacks and waited till the door swung open and bounded in excited, “we have to talk!!” you exclaimed pausing when you realized Clint was alone. “Where’s Bucky and Nat? I thought they’d be here already?”

Clint stared at you and rubbed the back of his neck as you put the bags down on the table. “About that-” you already had your phone out and had dialed Nat’s number. “Y/N?”

“They are not gonna skip out on us again!” you growled.

Clint caught your hand in his, “Y/N, I need to talk to you sweetheart.”

You heart melted, every time he called you that, there had been several times over the last few months that made you wish he had been the one. Your one. Your heart sank at that thought, it was always hard when you remembered that your one didn’t want you.

“I wanna tell you something first, I met someone today, got his number and I know that he’s not my soul mate, but he’s sweet. And his is...” it seemed callous to say it, people could be happy with others.

Clint frowned shaking his head. “Sweetheart, no...”

"Clint! It can work! What’s wrong with me looking for someone when, when-” you had talked this over with him just last week. Told him how much it hurt, he had understood, you had thought he had. He hadn’t been able to find words to comfort you, instead just held you when you had cried.

You watched as he lifted a pen, eyes widening when he exposed his wrist and penned an arrow through the small heart at his wrist. You let out a small whimper shaking your head even as you felt it on your own, stepping back you shook your head at him. “You knew! You knew this entire time and!”

Clint moved towards you and you bumped into the table turning and moving around to keep it between the two of you. Betrayal coursing through you, hurt making your heart ache. Clint reached his hand up to his chest, brows snapping together and you shook your head. He had felt it.

"Y/N, please baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I didn’t mean to make you feel like I didn’t want you, you deserve so much better than me, but when I saw Steve’s name-”

“YOU KNOW STEVE?!” you cried out in pain. Had this all been a set up, “Jesus fucking Christ, do Bucky and Nat know?! That’s why they’re not here!!!” You jumped as he moved around the table lightning fast catching you up in his arms. “YOU KNEW THIS ENTIRE TIME!!! THIS ENTIRE TIME!!” you screamed angrily shoving at him. 

Clint could feel the mixture of emotions running through you, he hadn’t known what to do. He had planned it to be tonight, tonight he was gonna surprise you, explain everything. That he wasn’t good enough for you. If you still wanted to go and be with Steve he would understand, but he needed to know.

You struggled against him, shoving against his chest, pressing yourself against him trying to pull out of his arms. His lips landed on yours, heat whipped throughout you and your body was on fire.

Clint hadn’t known it would be like this, of course people always talked about it. What it was to be bound to your soulmate. There was no way he would ever choose anyone over you, he would die for you. That was all there was to it.

You stilled for a moment and as angry as you were everything inside of you calmed, the kiss stealing your breath and binding you two together. You kissed back, allowing Clint to lick into your mouth, deepening the kiss. “Jerk...you’re so stupid...”

Clint laughed, “I’m sorry, sorry, I promise...” he kissed you his hands dragging into your hair pulling gently to arch your head back allowing him to kiss along your neck, “promise I’ll make it up to you. For the rest of my life.”

“Fucking ice cream for life?” you gasped out.

Clint had to stop planting kisses along your neck, dropping his forehead against your neck and laughed, “whatever it takes,” he answered lifting his gaze to meet yours. “Y/N, I love you something fierce, you never should have felt like you weren’t loved...”

You studied him, sincerity ringing throughout his words. “I know,” you answered.

Clint let out a grunt as you punched his chest hard. “Damn fucking Nat teach you that?”

You smirked nodding. “You deserved it.”

Clint grinned at you, “yeah can’t argue with that.”

“I like all sorts of ice cream-”

"I’ve seen your shopping list woman...”

You let out a squeal of indignation as he swept you up and kissed you again. There would have to be a few more talks, but he was your one. Your one. 


End file.
